Unwanted Wanting
by Kiss Me I'm Ginger
Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use. **

**Chapter 1**

Tomorrow is the day I've been dreading for as long as I can remember. The day I'll have to give up all my freedom and dreams. The day my life will become someone else's.

Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday.

Tomorrow is the day I meet mate.

I try not to cry as I put another piece of steak into my mouth. Crying won't stop what's coming. All it will do is embarrass my parents and me at this fancy restaurant they booked for my last night home. My last meal.

You might think I sound a little bit dramatic, but you would too if you knew you were being shipped off to a different state tomorrow to be the lover for some man that you don't know.

My mother tries to show me the good in it. "He's genetically programmed to love you forever. To never want another in any way. He'll take care of you, give you things we never could." She smiles as she says it and lists of experiences I can have and places I can see with him by my side to take me. However that doesn't stop her from crying every night when she thinks I'm asleep. She's cried every night since the day we found out my fate. Even worse is sometimes I hear my Dad's cries mixed in with hers.

It was on my seventeenth birthday that I found out I was "destined" for another. I use the term destined that way because I find it to be a load of bullshit. If we were destined to be together we would've found each other, not been forced into meeting. Anyway I, like every other teenager on this planet, loved my birthday. Who wouldn't love a day that's all about them, from choosing the where to go for dinner to opening presents friends and family got specifically for you. Now we have a tradition at the Swan house of opening presents first thing in the morning, so I ran down the stairs as soon as my alarm went off so I'd have time before school. Naturally my parents were both waiting for me with smiles and pancakes with chocolate chips in the shape as a smiley face. Childish, yes, but still my absolute favorite. It was when I was opening presents that I got to a manila envelope that had no return address. Inside was a dvd with a blank case. Curiously I put it in and my parents and I sat back and watched.

The dvd showed a man named Aro. For the next ten minutes he explained that vampires are real and that he comes from the ruling society of them in Italy. Apparently there is a test done when you're a baby that finds out if you're a potential mate for a vampire. This test was set up long ago before vampires were myths to lessen the killings every year. When vampires started to become myths the doctors continued the tests forgetting that this was one of its uses. At the end of every year the Volturi—which is the name of his ruling society—would find out which babies were possible mates. Made much easier now that they could just hack into all the files on the computer. Yeah thanks computer, you really helped out. Apparently there's some device they have that matches you up with your future mate. The lucky vampire to be my mate is finding out at this time too, according to Aro. And on my next birthday I would receive plane tickets, for that same day, for my parents and myself that would deliver me to him.

Deliver me. As if I'm an object. Although I'm sure that's how they pictured me.

Naturally my family didn't believe a word of this and were just genuinely creeped out. Vampires aren't real, and how the hell did this man I've never met before know my name, address, and birthday.

All day at school I couldn't get this creep out of my mind causing me to be unable to embrace all the birthday wishes and presents from my friends. It was supposed to be a great day, but I couldn't shake the nerves of something even worse happening.

When we got home from dinner my fears were confirmed. Parked in front of my house was a fancy black car with completely tinted windows. My dad, being a cop, ushered us inside with him closer to the car. As soon as we got out of the car a man with black hair started to get out of the black car. Before we could even take one step he was in front of us, his red eyes shining in the night. Next thing I knew I sat in between my parents on our couch in the living room with the man in front of us. He carried us in. All three of us at the same time.

My mother grabbed me shaking and my father jumped up to grab his gun. Before he could move the man was in front of us and shoved him back into the couch with so much strength that it caused the couch to slam against the wall.

"I'm Felix." The man spoke in a deep voice that commanded attention. "I was sent by Aro to make sure you received his letter birthday present on time." He looked to me for an answer so I quickly nodded as silent tears streamed down my face. "He will be pleased to hear this. I have also come with a birthday present from your mate, Edward." So that's the demons name that I was being given to. "I went to visit him this morning to personally give to him your name as well as a picture of you." I was disturbed.

"H- how- how'd you g- get a pic- picture of me?" I stuttered, afraid that he would respond with violence. My mother hugged me tighter and my father stiffened, ready for a fight.

"Your school website of course. I also have a packet here for you to fill out. I will then return it to your mate so that he may learn more of you and make your stay with him as comfortable as possible." It sounds like he's speaking of a business deal. "I also have a packet of information on him as well as a photo for you to keep and look over. He has put everything in there; he says he wishes to have no secrets from you and wants you to be comfortable upon your arrival next year." One year. I think I'm going to be sick.

Felix does not seem to notice my state, or if he does he doesn't comment. He only gives me two manila envelopes, on top of one it says Edward and the other says Isabella. "That's Edward's information," he says pointing to the one with his name on it, "and that's the one for you to fill out." I nod dumbly not knowing what else to do. He then hands me a wrapped present and a card. He says nothing as he does this, knowing that I know what it is.

"You may have the rest of the night to fill out the packet, when you are done leave it in your mailbox. I will be around to pick it up before any of you are awake and deliver it to your mate tomorrow. I don't want to have to come in tomorrow and watch you fill it out because you refuse to do it tonight. Your mate is very anxious for it and it will be given to him tomorrow. Have a good night Isabella. Mr. and Mrs. Swan." And then he's gone.

It takes half an hour before we are completely able to grasp what happened, and then the tears come. Upon opening the present I find a locket with a weird crest on the front. The letter he wrote, in which he addressed me as love—cue vomit, he explained that is his vampire families crest. The Cullen crest. And that he would love if I would wear it on the day I'm brought to him and every day after. He also says I'm free to put whatever picture I want inside. Well thanks for that freedom bud. Knowing that his request is more of a demand I make sure to put it in the key bowl by the door. Knowing that I won't lose it there… unfortunately. I then shakily open my manila folder. I'm not ready to read about this vampire yet. I answer all the questions, and there are a ton, it takes me about two hours. The questions include what's your favorite color, favorite food, favorite book, favorite television show (which I'm sure he'll love considering it's Buffy The Vampire Slayer), and even questions such as how much money do your parents make a year. Some very intrusive things that he has no business knowing.

That night I fell asleep sobbing in my parent's arms as they cried with me.

I shake out of my memory as well pull up into our driveway. We all silently get out of the car and make our way inside.

"I'll put my leftover steak in the fridge for you dad." It was only meant to break the silence, but instead it breaks us.

It isn't until two in the morning that I make it up to my room after putting the steak in the fridge. Tonight was spent hugging, crying, and making promises of calling every week. I drop onto my bed and am immediately surrounded by darkness.

The next morning I wake up to my mother shaking me awake.

"The tickets came today. Your flight to Seattle leaves at ten, which is in two hours. From there we get on another flight to a place called Port Angelus, and then we drive to Forks from there. The Cullen's will have a car waiting for us at the airport and will meet us at their home." I just blink at my mother and get up. All my stuff is packed. It has been since we bought all the winter clothes last month.

That was when I finally decided to read the file I received on my birthday last month, the one about my mate to be. Edward. Just thinking his name makes me shudder in disgust. He's very attractive, I'll give him that, too bad for him I was never one that focused much on looks. He has bronze hair and a very sculpted body, but remembering Felix to be very attractive as well, I assume it's something all vampires share. He also has gold eyes, my parents and I wept with joy when we found out that the reason behind that was that he drinks from animals and not humans. He claims it's because he doesn't want to be a monster. In my opinion though he wouldn't be forcing me out of house and my life if that were the case. My joy left when I read about his "rogue" period as he calls it. My parents say that at least it was the filth of society and he hasn't "slipped" in about ninety years. They just want to try and hope that I can remain safe there. I just hoped I wouldn't become his blood bank. Most of the information in there I didn't even try to remember. I do not care what he enjoys or what would make him happy.

When I finish my shower and get dressed I head down stairs to my parents. Before I leave I grab the locked out of the key bowl where I dropped in one year ago and put it on. The only time I've taken it out since then was to put a picture of my parents and me in it. I haven't worn it and even now I make sure to tuck it in under my shirt. Of course it's a limo. Another thing I learned about him and his family is that they're filthy rich. His father is a doctor somehow and over the years they've earned more money than they know what to do with. Apparently he can't wait to spoil me. Gag. This appeased my parents though; at least they knew their only daughter wouldn't be left hungry. She would be taken care of and want for nothing in life. Nothing but freedom and happiness that is.

The drive didn't take long and soon I was in my first class seat (cue eye roll) looking down at Phoenix as we flew away. I spent the whole plane ride sleeping as well as the next one. Staying up would only make me anxious and I was tired from my lack of sleep last night.

Too soon we reached Port Angelus and once we got our stuff from baggage claim we walked outside to find a man with a sign that read CULLEN. Of course. Of course he tortures me further by writing Cullen instead of Swan. My real name, the name I will always consider mine.

We walk up to the middle aged man and he flashes us a smile as he takes our bag. I think he can tell we aren't in the mood for talking because he takes one look at my dad's somber look in the front seat and my mother holding me while crying in the back and says nothing to us the whole ride.

The ride is about an hour and a half but it feels like only minutes as we suddenly pull up to a white mansion. Yes I said mansion. I already know I won't be comfortable living somewhere this big. I close my eyes and clutch my mother tighter to me. I feel tears streaming down my face and onto my mothers jacket and she runs her hand through my hair and tells me how much she loves me. We both know that no amount of love can stop this from happening. I hear my dad's car door open and he comes around and opens mine as the driver gets my luggage from the car.

My dad offers me his hand but I don't take it. I can't move. I can't breathe. My whole life is slipping away and I know that within the next five minutes it'll all be over. My mom lifts my face up and wipes away my tears.

She has nothing to say and even if she did it wouldn't matter because all of a sudden the door slams open and I clench my eyes closed as I see a man standing there. A man with bronze hair and golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use. **

**I also want to thank everyone who followed my story and those who put it on their favorites list. I ESPECIALLY want to thank those of you who reviewed! If you've ever written a story on this website you know how amazing it feels when you get a review from someone. Knowing that they took the time to not only read your story, but to tell you what they thought as well. So thank you to everyone that did that. And guys please review after you read! Anonymous reviews are allowed! As is criticism! It would mean so much to be, but if you don't that's okay too and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I keep my eyes shut and try to regulate my breathing. I'm hoping that this is all a dream and he isn't really there, but I don't dare open my eyes because I know my hope is just that, hope.

All of a sudden I hear a whimpering sound. I open my eyes and remove my face from my mom's shoulder only to come face to face with a golden pair of eyes. I gasp and freeze. I feel as if my whole world is being realigned and suddenly at the very center are these golden eyes. I never want to stop looking into them and break this trance. Fortunately it is broken when I feel his cold hand wiping away my tears and I snap back into my right frame of mind. I whip my head back and breathe heavily. He's here, right in front of me. The demon I will be forced to stay with for eternity. Oh my god. Eternity. Will I be forced to become a vampire and live for the rest of eternity? Oh god. And now I'm hyperventilating. I can't breathe. This is too much.

"Bella, love, are you okay? Baby, tell me what's wrong!" _His _frantic voice calms me slightly. It's a lovely voice, very smooth and melodic. It makes me feel safe. And as soon as that thought registers I start to hyperventilate even more. What am I thinking? He's a monster Bella, and you just met him. You certainly do not care for him in anyway.

"Carlisle!" He shouts and suddenly there's a blond man standing before me looking concerned. That's when I realize that I'm in _his_ arms. He's cradling me to his chest as my dad holds my mom as she cries at his side.

"Don't worry son she's just having a mild panic attack. She's going to be okay. Just breathe Bella. In and out, in and out, good job." I do as the man says and can feel myself calming down. Once my breathing is back to normal I immediately feel embarrassed. That feeling however is quickly wiped away and replaced with disgust as I feel _him_ nuzzling into my neck. Part of the disgust is aimed at him, for not only nuzzling me but for doing it to my neck, the place most vulnerable to his vampire ways. Another part is disgusted at myself for semi liking it. A part of me feels like it's being pulled towards him. I almost want to nuzzle him back.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks when he sees that I've calmed down. He's cradling my face and I hate how much I want it to continue.

"I'm fine. You can put me down now." I say emotionlessly. I can't let him know he's affecting me in a positive way. I don't want to give him false hope. As much as I don't owe him anything it hurts when I imagine him in pain. God what is _wrong_ with me?!

He shoots me a crooked smile that immediately has my heart racing causing him to smile more. "It's okay, I think we're fine right here."

Is he flirting with me? I gape at him and his smirk turns into a grin and his eyes sparkle with mirth. It makes him look his physical age of eighteen, like a carefree teenager in love with a normal girl. It suits him.

"I said put me down. Now." I growl out the last word and his boyish grin falls from his face. I feel like a monster for taking his grin away, but then I remember that he's the monster here, not me. I give him a withering glare and he puts me down while whimpering slightly. What is he, a dog? He doesn't let go of me until he is sure I'm set on my feet, and even then he keeps hold of my hand. I try to break free from him but he just holds on tighter. I give our hands a pointed look and all he does is wink at me and start swinging our hands back and forth. I feel the heat rise to my face and his grin widens. Stupid charming vampire.

I hear a throat clearing and turn to the blond vampire that had helped me out earlier. Carlisle is what he called him, I'm pretty sure that's the vamp that turned him. Great, a fang happy vamp.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside. It's pretty chilly out and we wouldn't want anyone to catch a cold." As soon as he finishes his sentence _he_ pulls me into his side as if to warm me up. Ha, fat chance pal, you're way too cold for that. I snort lightly and he turns to me curiously. I just avoided my gaze and turn to my parents. They smile slightly and follow us into the house.

I thought the outside was nice, but holy hell! The inside is absolutely gorgeous. I must have been gaping because _he_ closes my mouth and smirks at me. "Don't want to catch flies love, wouldn't want you to choke." I jerk my chin away from him and his smile falls.

"Why don't we sit down, the rest of the family should be coming down now for introductions." My Parents sit together on one love seat and he, unfortunately, drags me to the other one across from them and makes me sit next to him. I stare helplessly at my parents and my mom gives me a slight encouraging smile. My father just continues to glare at the vampire stealing away his only daughter. "Ah here they are." I turn around to see five vampires walking towards us. Holy crap I'm going to die.

"Bella, Renee, Charlie, this is my lovely mate Esme, she's the one who decorated our home." He says with pride in his voice. You could see the love in his eyes as he points to the caramel haired beauty who joins him on the couch. She looks very maternal and I know it will be hard to hate her even if that was my original plan. Hate everyone so they see how unhappy you are. Yes I know I'm stubborn.

"Oh Edward she's beautiful!" Esme gushes and it lookes like she'd be crying if she could. I notice how she told _him_ I'm beautiful instead of saying it to me. Will that always happen? Address the man not the woman? It better not.

I also grimaced when she called him by his name. It's not that I don't like the name Edward, I actually really do. I've always loved old fashioned names such as Edward, William, and James. But calling him by his name makes him seem more human, like we knew each other and chose to be together. But he's not human and I didn't chose this, and in my mind he is not Edward, he's _him_.

Carlisle took me out of my musings by continuing the introductions. He points to a couple that also sits on the couch with them, the boy on a cushion with the girl perched on the armrest. "This is my son Jasper and his mate Alice." Jasper was more muscular than him, but still not overly so. He had blond shaggy hair and looking at him makes me feel almost calmer. Are they sure he's not my mate since he seems to be able to calm me down from a distance? As soon as I think that _he_ growls next to me and the little calm I just gained leaves. Alice was, well a black spikey haired pixie.

"Oh Bella I just know we'll be great friends!" She says while bouncing up and down.

Yeah, no. I'm not into the whole peppy thing. I'm sarcastic and pessimistic, especially now. I don't know how much of this girl I'd be able to handle in one sitting. So I just nod slightly and show no other emotion. I don't miss the blond vamp, Jasper, staring at me in confusion.

"And finally Emmett and his mate Rosalie." He points to the last couple that sat in the recliner chair with the girl sitting in the boys lap. Emmett is beyond muscular, in fact he is terrifying. Even with his dimples that make him look quite boyish. I'm scared. As if able to sense my turmoil Edward holds me closer and glares at Emmett. I hate admitting that his action slightly calms me down. Emmett looks contrite and simply waves at me. The girl on his lap, Rosalie, is stunning. She was easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with blond hair and a killer body.

"Hey Bella." She says simply and smiles softly at me. It seems like she is the only one who feels bad for me instead of being thrilled that her darling brother finally has a mate. I have a feeling I'll like her. I give her a small smile back.

"Everyone this is Bella, Edward's mate, and her parents Charlie and Renee Swan." Carlisle finishes his introductions. "Now that everyone has met I think I should explain some more things about the mating bond." This has me interested. I want to know what I'm in for, and most importantly if I an ever get away.

"Mating is permanent," Dammit, "And it only happens once in a vampires life. We mate for life you see, so if you never meet your mate the mating never occurs but you'll still never mate to another." So there goes my plan of him getting over me. Mom looks relieved though, knowing that he'll never leave on my own to die somewhere. "We do not choose our mates but we love them unconditionally nonetheless. The mating bond is a powerful one, one that you'll feel for the rest of your existence. If you notice Edward has not stopped touching you in some way since he first did. If he were to stop you both would feel very uncomfortable and the longer you go without touching it would turn to pain." My eyes bulge. I'll never be able to get away. And not only am I stuck here, but I'm going to have to let him touch me in some way almost every second of the day. It was then that I realize that all the Cullen's are touching in some way. "Eventually you two will become accustomed to the feeling of being apart and be able to go longer distances without feeling pain," Edward growls slightly at that, "but it's very important that you remain together for the first week, and mostly together for a few months at least after that. Because of this you two will not attend school this week and will wait until the following week to continue." _He_ seems pleased by this news and nuzzles into me. I however am dreading it. One full week of just me and the vampire. Fun. "In this next week it is also important that you two consummate the mating." Silence.

"WHAT?!" My dad barks out. I am totally agreeing with him here. WHAT?!

"Charlie I know you are concerned and that this isn't something that you'd like to discuss but it is very important that this happens. Once the mating is consummated the mates become much closer. This will help them be able to recognize when the other is in distress and help them to lessen the pain. It would be very beneficial for it to happen this week because it also lessens the pain that is felt when apart. Since it mixes their scents together there's always a part of one mate with the other. Since they will be attending school next week and during class might not always be able to be touching, even though they are in every class together, it is needed to lessen the pain."

"By consummate you mean sex right." Everyone stares at me nervous for my reaction and shocked. It is the first comment I've made since I entered the house.

"Yes." Carlisle nods looking apprehensive. And here I thought this situation couldn't get more fucked up.

"You can't force me to have sex with him." I state in a monotone voice. I notice Rosalie stiffen and glare at Edward. At least there's someone on my side.

"Of course not love!" _He_ jumps right in. "I would never force anything on to you! We will wait for you to be ready! We don't need to do anything this week, it'll just lessen your pain at school. But if you aren't ready it shall not happen, you will set the pace and I will follow. Anything to make you happy." I nod dumbly but continue to stare ahead blankly. I will not be having sex with him this week.

"I'm sorry to leave this on such a bad note, but Charlie, Renee, you need to leave now if you wish to catch your flight. I'm sorry about what I just told you but I wanted everyone to be informed. I swear no harm will come to your daughter and nothing will ever be forced upon her. I'm sorry if I made any of you think otherwise.

My parents nod and stand up to leave, knowing there's nothing they can do to fix this situation. I follow them out with him still holding onto my hand.

My mom has silent tears streaming down her face and my dad is glaring daggers at my hand in _his._ I go to run over to them but his hand in mine stops me. Slowly he allows us to walk over to them.

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan," He says holding out his hand for them to shake. My mom went to accept but my dad quickly pulled her back into his arms. It didn't seem to faze _him_ though. He just continues to smile and brings his hand back to his side. "I want to thank you for bringing my beautiful Bella into this world and taking such good care of her all these years." I flinch when he calls me his. Just a reminder of how he views me, a possession. "Now it's my turn to take care of her and I promise I won't let you down. Bella will never want for anything and it will be my only goal in life to keep her happy and safe. " He looks at me as he says this last part and I know he means it. I don't have the heart to tell him that making me happy will not be possible; he'll find that out soon enough.

My dad clears his throat before speaking, but even still you can hear the sorrow in his voice. "You better keep that promise Edward. Take care of my baby girl and don't make her a stranger." That would certainly be the worst hell, keeping me from my parents. I don't think any of us would be able to survive that.

"Of course sir. You will be able to visit at anytime. Just ask Bella and I will arrange flight plans. She will also be able to visit you at anytime, if it is acceptable with you two of course."

"No call is necessary for us. Anytime our girl wants to return to us is more that acceptable." My mother says in choked up voice. I know she is offended by his comment. He made it sound like they didn't want me, like they were giving me up. If it were up to them they'd move down here with me.

Suddenly my mom lurches forward and wraps her arms around me tightly as sobs wrack her body. I feet him tense beside me and in his moment of weakness I rip my hand from him and throw it around my mom. Both our bodies shake as we share a hug, one that we both knew will be the last one for a while. After a minute I feel my dad's arms wrap around both us and we all stand there crying.

"Please don't go! Please don't leave me. I need you guys." I cry softly into my mom's shoulder. I know there was nothing they can do to keep me with them but I habe to try.

My mom only cries harder. "Baby we love you so much and we wish we could stay with you. You know that." I nod against her to let her know that I don't blame her for my leaving. We both know that it wasn't their fault and that it's killing them as much as it's killing me. "Promise me something Bella. Promise me that you won't lose yourself, that you'll continue following your dreams, that you'll stay true to yourself, and that you'll try to be happy." I nod hesitantly against her. I could promise all except the last. I wouldn't be happy. Feeling my hesitation she pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "Promise me Bella."

"I promise." I whisper. She hugs me again and runs to the car crying. I know she can't say goodbye without breaking down completely. I turn to my dad and see unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo. Things won't be the same without you, and uh," He blushes and rubs his hand along the back of his neck. My dad was never good at showing emotions so seeing him so chocked up causes my own tears to come even harder. Suddenly he pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. We both ignore the slight growl coming from behind us. "I love you baby girl. No matter what the time call us and we will be there for ya." I nod and sniffle into his shirt. I've always felt safe in his arms and I don't want to leave them.

"I will daddy. I love you too." He pulls me in tighter for a minute and then pulls back. He smiles, kisses me on the forehead, and then goes to join my mom in the limo, this time in the back seat with her.

I then watch the limo drive away with my parents. Leaving me behind without anything I've ever known or loved. I'm alone.

* * *

**So here's chapter number two! Normally posting will not be so frequent (sorry) but I am in college which means I do need to do a lot of school work and I won't always have much time to write. I wanted to get you guys a second chapter though as a way of saying THANK YOU to everyone who followed, favorited, and of course reviewed!**

**If you have any comments, praise, hate, criticism, or questions please review! Anonymous reviews are allowed and I respond to every single one of them! Reviews make my day much better and keep me going so please send them, even if it's only one word it brings a smile to my face.**

**I love all my readers and hope you continue to enjoy Unwanted Wanting **

**-Gingy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use.**

**Wow guys, the response to the last chapter was incredible! Thanks so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and of course a special thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Fair warning, this is not going to be a story where Bella falls in love with Edward in one day and is suddenly accepts her fate. I don't like stories like that, it's unrealistic. A normal person would fight for their life and freedom. So if you think Bella is being a bitch or being overdramatic I'm warning you now that she won't be giving in for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 3

They say in moments of crisis or hardship that time freezes. That everything plays out almost in slow motion, almost as if to build suspense for the awful moment that will follow. I wish that happened to me. Then I would have more time to watch my parents as they drove away, and more time before he comes to me again.

Instead everything happens way too quickly. In a blink of the eye my parents are already pulling out of the driveway and disappearing on the road. In another blink he is before cradling my face and wiping away my tears.

It isn't until he touches me that I that I realize I was in physical pain because of being away from Him. I just chalked it up to being miserable about having to say goodbye to my parents along with the fear of now being completely alone with seven vampires. I now realize that I was wrong in that assumption and that Dr. Cullen was right, not touching Him did hurt.

As soon as he put his hands on my face an instant relief washed over me. My stomach was no longer churning, my heart no longer pounding, and my head no longer throbbing. Now the only pain I feel is the heartache of saying goodbye to the only two people that have always been there for me.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by his smooth, melodic, and highly annoying voice.

"Love, are you okay? Tell me what I can do." He pleads looking worried at my distress.

"You can stop calling me love for starters." I reply in a monotone voice but my heart isn't in it.

"Perhaps we can continue our earlier conversation inside? I'd like to tell Bella some more benefits of completing the mating this we-" but Dr. Cullen is cut off by a growl from the man in front of me who is now picking me up and gently cradling me in his arms.

"Bella needs to rest and regroup. She is going through a difficult time right now. We can finish this conversation later tonight before bed. Until then I will take her up to our room and we shall not be disturbed."

I really do just want to sleep, and I don't have it in me to fight right now. I suddenly feel very fatigued. So I just put my head on his shoulder and let Him carry me upstairs without a fight. I know I should be nervous that he's taking me to his room, but while I might not trust Him when it comes to most things, I do trust Him not to take me against my will. He seemed very adamant about not doing that. So with that in mind I don't even open my eyes as he runs at vampire speed to his room and places me on a soft bed. I just keep my eyes closed and fall asleep as soon as my head touches the ridiculously soft pillow.

* * *

I wake up later to my stomach growling and the smell of something heavenly baking.

"Mmmm something smells good, Italian?" I ask through a yawn knowing that it must be takeout. Neither my mom or dad can cook for their life, I do all the cooking, and since it obviously wasn't me they must have gotten takeout special for my birthday. I hear a chuckle and my eyes immediately snap open. Suddenly everything comes back to me and I remember that it is a birthday dinner, just not one from my family.

"It is Italian my love, meat lasagna, your favorite." My eyes snap to the man lying beside me, if you can even call Him a man. And yes you heard correctly. Lying beside me. He is lying on his side facing me, dressed in sweat pants and, oh god, he's shirtless. Must not stare at the infuriatingly attractive vamp next to me. Damn that's a six-pack. And a nice happy trail that leads- snap out of it Bella! Don't be struck by his supernatural charm. I snap my eyes back up to his and see Him smirking down at me. Ugh he's so cocky it's infuriating! Sorry to break it to you bud but all vamps are unnaturally good looking, you ain't special!

I glare at Him, "Don't call me love." I bite out and roll onto my other side so I'm facing away from Him. It's only when I do that that I realize that he's had an arm thrown over me the whole time and it's resting on my hip where my shirt has ridden up from sleep.

Feeling embarrassed and disgusted at myself still for shamelessly ogling Him I throw his arm off me and pull my shirt down so it completely covers me.

As soon as I pull his arm off me He whimpers. I almost scoff until I'm suddenly hit with an intense throbbing in my head. I groan at the sudden pain and he is immediately wrapping his arms around me and pulling my back into his front as he presses his nose into my hair and nuzzles me. Did he just… sniff me?

"Did you just sniff me?" You can hear in my voice that I'm officially creeped out.

He inhales again and nuzzles further into me. "I'm sorry love, I can't help myself. You just smell so lovely. Like freesias and strawberries." He sighs and holds me tighter.

Okay first of all, what the hell do freesias even smell like? Second of all, this dude needs to stop smelling. That is not the way to a girl's heart. It's the way to being considered a creepy stalker.

"Don't call me love." Suddenly I realized something, I turned around so I was once again facing Him again. I freeze when I realize how close he is. So close that if I puckered my lips I'd be kissing his. I collect myself and scoot back a little bit. "You don't sleep right? Like at all?"

"That's correct my mate, so smart." He smiles as he complements me as if I'm a small child.

"So what did you do as I just napped?"

"I watched you of course. You're very interesting when you sleep, you talk. Did you know that?" I groan which causes him to smile down at me crookedly, his eyes twinkling. "Don't be embarrassed, it's fascinating to hear, and I swear you said nothing to cause any of the embarrassment you feel now." He said and gently cupped my cheek in his hand causing me to feel a tingling sensation on my cheek.

I close my eyes and press my cheek further into his palm. His touch is causing sensations I've never felt before. And while they're foreign, they aren't unpleasant. I just wish that I were feeling these things for someone else, someone I chose.

Sighing I pull away from him and stare into his eyes. I can see the love and sadness in them as I pull away. I can't let myself feel bad for him though because as soon as I do I'll be changing for him and that's something I can't ever let happen. So I do the smart thing, I ignore it and talk.

"Is that how it's going to be every night? You watching me sleep with nothing else to do?"

"Most of the time yes, some nights I'll have to hunt, those will be the worst. I'll make sure you're fully sleeping, but even in sleep you'll feel the pain of separation, and it'll be at its worst since we'll never be that far apart at any other time or for that long of a duration. Those nights you'll probably have nightmares, hopefully you won't wake up in the middle of the night nor will you recall them in the morning." He explains as he plays with the ends of my hair. Note to self, put hair up to prevent him from doing this in the future, It is annoyingly endearing.

"Plus after you finish this school year, which is still basically the whole year once you begin classes minus two weeks, you will be turned and then you will no longer sleep and our nights shall be spent together or with our family." He smiles as he speaks of this. It's almost as if he's lost in a fantasy while I'm now lost in a nightmare.

I'll be like them one day. I'll cruelly murder animals and drink from their dead carcasses. I'll contemplate murdering almost every single human I come across. I'll stay the same age as I watch parents and friends wither and die. Tears threaten to escape as I choke back a sob. Luckily at that moment my stomach growls causing Him to miss my inner turmoil and pain.

"Time to feed the human!" He enthuses and picks me up bridal style. Before I can complain we are already down stairs and sitting at the dining table. He sits me down in a chair and sits down to the left of me never dropping my hand.

"I can walk you know." I grumble out but he just smiles crookedly and winks at me. Damn my stomach for fluttering.

"Okay I have some homemade lasagna for you Bella! Oh I do hope it's good, I haven't had a reason to cook since I was human!" Mrs. Cullen gushes as she puts a giant plate of a whole pan of lasagna in front of me. "Do you need anything else? Oh yes a drink!" In a flash she's gone and then back again with a cup of water in her hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen this smells delicious." I smile slightly at her. I'm still kind of caught off guard by her quick movements. I guess I'll have to get used to it at some point.

"Oh none of that Mrs. Cullen business, it's Esme. And don't even think of calling Carlisle Dr. Cullen, it's just Carlisle. You're family now!" She smiles at me in a motherly fashion. It just reminds me of my own mother and so when I attempt to smile back it comes out in a grimace. I quickly shove a mouthful of food into my mouth to escape any more conversation. I don't know what I'd do if she told me to call her mom and I really don't want to scream at Esme.

"This is delicious Esme, you're a wonderful cook." And it's true, this lasagna is fantastic.

"Oh thank you! I'll just leave you to eat now." Esme smiles and walks out of the room leaving me alone with Him.

"I can't believe you eat that, it smells like dirt to me." He says as he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

All right I'm going to say this once. I love food. Like seriously love it. I love cooking it and I love eating it, so when someone says it's disgusting it upsets me. Right now it upsets me a lot. Mostly because food is the only semblance of humanity besides sleep and school that I still have. And slightly because it's Him saying it and anything he says just naturally pisses me off.

I slam my fork down on the table. "Well I can't believe that you drink blood straight from an animals neck. That sounds horrifying and beyond disgusting to me." I hear a snort come from the kitchen and He growls slightly with narrowed eyes in that direction.

"What? You're growling at me because I don't agree with you? How charming." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"No, not at you love, never! It was just that Emmett was thinking about how awful I am at conversing with you and "wooing" you as he put it." He made quotation marks as he said the word wooing. "I got aggravated at him and growled. But not at you love I swear it!"

"Stop calling me love." I say on instinct. "Wait, did you just say he was thinking it? How would you know what he was thinking?"

A throat clears behind me. "Bella, Edward," Carlisle says in greeting to us and then sits at the dining room table along with the rest of the Cullen's. "Please finish eating, we're just going to finish the talk we had earlier and answer the rest of your questions." I nodded and continued to eat my dinner.

"This is going to be the information that we couldn't talk about with your parents. We need to keep some secrecy about vampires, I'm sure you understand." I don't. "Anyway some vampires have even more gifts than normal vampires when created. Alice for instance can tell the future based on decisions that people make. Jasper can feel and influence the emotions of those around him. And your Edward can read the mind of every human on this earth. Except for yours, this leads us to believe that when you're turned you'll be gifted with a mental shield."

I don't like that some of these creatures are even more powerful than the normal one. I don't like that Carlisle called Him mine. And I don't like that they can mention me being turned into a vampire so casually.

"You can't read my mind?" I address my question to him. This part I do like.

"No, it's very frustrating. The one mind I want to read more than anything and yet I cannot even get a small glimpse." I smile to myself happy that I can make him feel frustrated for once, like something is out of his control. The way this whole situation makes me feel.

"But you can see my future and read my emotions?" I ask Alice and Jasper who sit together across from Him and I.

"Yep!" Alice answers happily for both of them. Joy. There's really no privacy in this house.

"Bella, I'd also like to broach the topic of mating this week with you again."

I groan and throw my hands up in defeat. "Why are you trying so hard to get your son laid!" I growl out in annoyance. I hear Rosalie's tinkling laugh next to me and Emmett's booming laugh next to her. Alice is giggling across from me and Jasper is smirking at Edward. Probably thinking something nastily to him, good. I finally look at Carlisle and Him and see that both of them look mortified. They'd probably be blushing if they could.

"Bella I assure you that is not my concern here, only both of your safety is. Think about the pain you felt outside and upstairs when Edward wasn't touching you for less than a minute." How'd he know about that upstairs part? There really is no privacy in this house. "Now imagine it for a whole forty minute period of class. Mating will be able to lessen this pain because your bodies will officially recognize it's mate and know when he or she near, not just when they're touching. Of course you shall never be forced into something like this, but it will greatly benefit your health."

The pain was pretty bad, but giving my virginity to a man I hate would be a worse pain that would never go away.

"I think I'll take my chances." Is the only reply I give to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighs deeply and He starts rubbing circles on the back of my palm. "Very well. Then the only last thing of importance at this moment is to discuss this week. I have the week off from the hospital and everyone has the week off from school, as to not make it weird that Edward is the only one off the whole week and then we suddenly come to school next week with another girl. We shall be going on a weeklong trip to our cousins in Denali so as to give you two the utmost privacy for your week alone. We shall be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow morning and return next Sunday, which will give you a full week. When we return we shall discuss the story that we told the school and such. Any questions."

I shake my head.

"Very well, then we shall leave you to finish eating and get some rest."

I quickly eat the rest of my food and tell Him that I am ready to go to bed. I'm completely drained emotionally and mentally. After taking a record-breaking shower, since the pain made it hard to stay away for long, I go back into His room and lay down on the bed. Just like earlier today I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow. Only this time I'm aware of Him lying next to me and stroking my hair.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's a little slow now but now it's time for their week alone (so lots of ExB action) and then it's off to school which will definitely be interesting. I wonder how Edward will deal with the thoughts of teenage boys on his mate, and I wonder if Bella will use their attention to continue her torture of Edward.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Review and Edward will stroke your hair and hold you close as you fall asleep tonight ;)**

**-Gingy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Love you all!**

Chapter 4

When I wake up I turn over to see Him smiling at me as he strokes my hair. Did he do that all night?

"Morning my love. I can't wait to spend this week with you." He smiles brilliantly at me and kisses my nose. Is it possible for teeth to be so white?

I clear my throat, "Don't call me love." His smile doesn't even falter, he's becoming used to me having this response to his little pet name. It seems he just doesn't care that I don't like it. Lovely. "What time is it?" I manage to get out through a yawn. I don't even bother to cover my mouth, there's no reason to be polite.

If you can't tell, I'm not a morning person.

"11:30, you slept long, you were very tired and needed your rest." He says running his hand down my cheek with love sparkling in his eyes.

Anything before noon classifies as morning for me.

"Nah, I usually sleep until around 10:30 or 11:00 on the weekends. Have to make up time I missed during the week." I explain. "Plus then I get to have brunch!" I smile at Him. Brunch is a great thing. Food in general is a great thing.

He chuckles at my enthusiasm. "I don't think I've seen you so excited since you first arrived here." My smile falters slightly and his eyes widened. "Not that I'm not happy to see you excited love! I'm thrilled really! I just wish you smiled more, you have a lovely smile." He smiles sadly.

"Don't call me love." I grumble automatically.

The silence stretches as he keeps rubbing circles on my palm.

"So brunch?" I almost scream. What? I hate awkward silences. Comfortable silences are great but this was definitely not comfortable.

He jumps slightly and I giggle at him causing him to beam at me. "Right! Time to feed the human!" He jokes and picks me up bridal style. Before I can even comprehend that we moved I'm sitting at the table.

He walks away from me to go to the refrigerator and I gasp and grab my stomach as a sudden feeling of nausea hits me.

He turns sharply to face me and I see him twitch towards me as his face scrunches up in pain. We stare at each other for a minute, both of us with pain and longing in our eyes, then He snaps out of it and quickly grabs something and puts in the microwave, In a minute he's back next to me and pulling me into his arms. The nausea instantly stops.

"I'm so sorry love, but I needed to get your food and I stupidly thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad since we were in the same room, and I was hoping that being apart in small doses might help us get through school." He rambles as he nuzzles me and rubs my back.

"Don't call me love." I mumble into his neck. I'm embarrassed to say that I indeed nuzzled back into him. He smelled heavenly. If I smelt this good to him I don't blame him for smelling me before. Maybe it's a mate thing?

When my stomach growls I pull away from him and look at the food in front of me. There are pancakes, bacon, biscuits and eggs.

"Wow, when did you make this?" I ask impressed.

"Esme made meals for you for the entire week and put them in the refrigerator so I just need to heat it up."

I nod and put a few pancakes and pieces of bacon on my plate.

* * *

After brunch I find myself sitting with on our bed with my back against the headboard, He sits across from me with both of our legs laying out in between us and touching so there's no pain.

"I hope the pain wasn't too bad for you there." He says gently and I look at him.

"Oh, um, no not too bad. It was more of a nauseas feeling. I think I was mostly surprised by how sudden the feeling was, the intensity wasn't too bad."

He nods. "Yes that makes sense, the pain will grow the longer we are apart but it shouldn't be too bad for the short times we must be apart, for instance getting dressed and using the bathroom. One of the reasons we spend the week alone is to strengthen the bond, yes, but it's also so we can each become accustomed to the pain we feel upon separation."

"It'll get easier?" I whisper and look down. I don't like appearing weak, especially not to the man who will now control my life.

He waits until I'm looking at him before he responds. "I promise."

I let out a breath. "That's good I suppose." I thought for a second. "I have a question."

He looks at me and smiles.

"You were smelling me yesterday and I noticed that your smell also had a certain… effect on me." He beamed when I admitted that. Rolling my eyes I asked my question, "is that a mate thing?"

"Yes it is. Bella I know that you don't want this," I could tell it was hard for him to say that, "but we are mated. Our bodies recognize that they've found their mate. Everything about you calls to me, begs me to be closer and never let you go. Even though you might not like it, the same applies to how you feel about me."

I wanted to disagree, to tell him that he was crazy and that I felt nothing but I knew it would be a lie. Unfortunately my body didn't agree with my mind when it came to my feelings for Him. Even as my mind screamed at me that this was wrong and that he was a monster, my body buzzed with excitement and begged me to move closer to him.

"So how did you become a Cullen?" I figured this was a safer topic.

"I was born in Chicago in 1900 to Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. They were a well-respected couple and wonderful parents. I was their only child and their whole world. In 1918 when I turned eighteen I was about to enlist to go to war when they both fell sick to the influenza that was travelling through Chicago. I put off the war to take care of them and make sure they were okay. I visited everyday in the hospital even though they begged me to stay away and healthy. I eventually did end up catching the sickness about a week after them and was immediately put into the hospital. A few days later my father passed. My mother was a wreck; she had just watched her soul mate die and I knew she wouldn't be long now. Her and my father were unable to stay apart for long. It was the next day and we were both in pretty bad shape. My mom could barely move and it took all of my strength to even look over to her. That day when I woke up from a nap her bed was empty and she was gone. I never even got to say goodbye or tell her I loved her one last time." He choked out and I reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. He looked up and gave me a watery smile. "I cried myself to sleep that night and when I woke I was no longer in the hospital. I was in a different room with the doctor looking down at me, he whispered that he was sorry and then he bit me. Three days later I woke up like this."

I sat and took it all in. His past was horrid and I felt a pang of sympathy towards him. I can't imagine having to watch my parents die from a sickness like that at this age.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay, I know my parents are in together again and happy." He smiled sadly down at me.

I pull Edward next to me so we are both leaning against the headboard with my head on his shoulder and our hands still clasped. "So when did you find the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Carlisle was the doctor who took care of us and changed me." I gaped at him and he smirked at me. I was happy to see a gleam in his eyes again, even though it was small. "He says that when I was sleeping my mother got worse. She knew she would be gone before I woke up and she begged Carlisle to save me in the way that only he could." Now I was really gaping at him and he full on laughed at me. "Yeah that was Carlisle's reaction as well. But before he could ask her what she meant she passed. Carlisle had grown attached to my family while we were there and he was also lonely as he had already been a vampire and alone for around 300 years."

"300 years! Holy crap!" I interrupt him and turn to stare at him. He laughs at me. "Sorry." I reply sheepishly.

He only laughs again and kisses me on the forehead. "It's okay, that was bound to be shocking news. " I smile sheepishly and he continues. "He took me from the hospital easily, there were so many sick people that no one even noticed I was gone. He took me to his house that was secluded in the woods and changed me."

I was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay, it happened long ago and honestly I enjoy remembering, they were wonderful people."

"Will you tell me about them?"

The rest of the day was spent talking about our childhoods. He told me about how his mom loved the piano and was the one who taught him how to play while his father taught him how to play baseball. He told me that he had his mother's eyes (which were green when he was human) and her hair but he is otherwise a spitting image of his dad. The only difference was his black hair and dark blue eyes.

I told him about the many activates my parents tried to get me into when I was young and how I failed miserably at every single one of them. He laughed when I told him about how I refused to continue ballet classes and told my parents that I wouldn't continue because I suck. He also seemed over joyed when I told him that I had that moment along with many others on video and I promised that one day he could see them.

The only time I left the room was to go to the bathroom and shower and he used these times to get me lunch and dinner. The nausea was always staggering when it first hit me but after about thirty seconds I got it under control. My fifteen-minute shower was when I realized that nausea wasn't going to be my only symptom. After about ten minutes I began to feel an intense back ache. It thankfully disappeared as soon as I returned to his arms.

* * *

Monday was spent talking about his current family.

He told me how the rest of his family joined Carlisle and himself. Before computers the mating process was different, while the mating test was still done, it was impossible for the Volturi to get their hands on all of the files so either you found your mate or you didn't. Carlisle was lucky and found Esme on his own. The circumstances however weren't good. He found her in a morgue, the doctors thought she was dead but he could tell she wasn't. After hours he took her back to his home and changed her. When she woke up he discovered that she had tried to take her own life after her abusive husband killed her baby.

Carlisle found Rosalie about ten years later (five years after He went on his own little killing spree since he apparently left right after Esme was turned). He found her left for dead in an alleyway after being brutally beaten and raped by her drunken fiancé and his friends. He brought her back and changed her hoping she could be to his son was Esme was to him. The thought of Him being with someone else made me unnaturally angry. I was jealous and I didn't like it. He immediately told me that as soon as Rosalie woke up it was obvious that they were not mates and would never be anything more than brother and sister.

A few years later Rosalie came across Emmett's body in the forest after a bear attack. She immediately felt the mating connection and carried his bloodied body all the way back to Carlisle's house and begged him to change Emmett for her.

About ten years later Alice and Jasper found them. Alice woke up as a vampire with no memories of her human life; she only knew her name because of a bracelet around her wrist. She would've been a feral vampire except for the fact that she immediately had two visions. The first was of her finding her mate in a coffee shop and the second was of them joining an animal drinking coven. She then decided to only drink from animals and find her mate.

Before being a vampire Jasper had been a confederate soldier and was turned during the war. He was then used by he sire Maria to help control all the newborns she created, she was creating an army, After many bloody years Jasper finally left and that's when Alice found him and they joined the Cullen's.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice are the only ones who have never slipped and had human blood.

I gained a whole new respect for those three.

* * *

Tuesday was spent talking about our favorites. Favorite music, books, movies, television shows. We knew most of this information already from the files, but it was still nice to talk about it in person.

We had a lot of things in common and spend the remainder of the day watching movies and switching off who gets to choose the next one. We're watching The Notebook, my choice of course, when I feel his eyes on me. I blush realizing he is watching me instead of the movie.

"What?" I whisper.

"You're just so beautiful." God he was too charming for his own good.

"Shut up." I joke and swat him on the chest. He catches my hand and holds it against his chest and looks into my eyes.

He takes his other hand and pushes my hair back behind my ear and then he cups my face, running his thumb along my cheek. I exhale and lean further into his hand. My body is out of my control.

All of a sudden I felt a light pressure on my lips and then it's gone. My eyes snap open and I stare at Him. He is looking at me worriedly and I continue to gape at him. He just kissed me. My first kiss.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should've asked. That was incredibly rude and-" but before he can finish I grab him by the back of the head and bring his face to me again. This time I'm kissing him.

He freezes for a second and then begins to kiss me back, my whole body is tingling and I gasp at the sensation. He takes this time to thrust his tongue into my mouth and I'm gone. I'm suddenly straddling his lap and grinding into him, all thoughts of the movie completely out of my mind. I'm running my hands through his hair and he is running his up and down my back until he lets them rest on my hips. He uses his hands to guide me up and down as I continue to grind into him.

I put my hands on his shoulders and break the kiss, throwing my head back in pure bliss as my body continues to move in ecstasy.

"Oh god," I pant as I continue to rock back and forth on top of this god of a man.

"Bella, Bella!" he chants my name as we both hit our peak.

We both breathe heavily as we come down from our high and I collapse on top of him with my eyes closed in complete bliss.

"Bella, Love, you're so beautiful." He whispers into my ear and I freeze.

I can't believe I just did that. Me, Bella Swan, who's never even kissed a boy just had her first kiss and decides that straddling him and dry humping him was a good idea. What had I done?

I jump off His lap disgusted with myself. How could I let this happen?

"Love?" He looks completely lost as he held out his hand to me and begged me with his eyes to come back to him.

Ignoring the nausea I whisper, "don't call me love, I am not your love." What I see nearly makes me fall to the floor. His eyes hold so much sorrow and heartache that I want to immediately take what I said back and tell him how much I enjoyed myself as well. Instead I turn and sprint upstairs like the cowards I am.

I take a quick five-minute shower and then walk into the bedroom; he isn't in there yet. I don't know whether to be relieved or crushed.

He eventually comes up a few minutes later and silently gets into bed, on top of the covers tonight. Except for one leg which he keeps touching mine as our form of contact. The physical pain goes away but it doesn't take away the regret I feel for kissing him and then treating him the way I did.

I silently cry myself to sleep and have nightmares involving me being alone in a dark empty room with only a pair of sorrow filled eyes in the black to keep me company.

* * *

***Hides in bed under covers***** Please don't hate me too much! I know that some of you guys are going to have strong opinions about this chapter. Some are going to think Bella is such a bitch and that she treated Edward like shit and doesn't deserve him, while others are going to be happy that she came to her senses because it's too soon for her to fall for Edward already. **

**On the plus side though, she made some serious progress! She had a real conversation with him and is putting in effort to get to know him better. She does still blame him for being taken from her parents so every time she takes a few steps forwards she'll also take one back for a while. **

**Whether you loved it or hated it please review and tell me what you thought! I'm dying to know what you guys thought of this one!**

**-Gingy**


End file.
